


Chrollo's greasy thighs

by meloncore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo doesn't shower, Chrollo is a nasty mf, Chrollo stinky, Ew, F/M, I'm Sorry, Nasty ass, No Showers, Scent Kink, Y/n has a kink for anything disgusting, lovelypeaches - Freeform, lovelypeachesshowerquote, mentions eating roaches, nasfsdf, plealkfsd, please don't read, shoawers, shower, this fic is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloncore/pseuds/meloncore
Summary: Y/n and the stinky man Chrollo have a fun funky time on a Friday evening instead of going to Mcdonalds
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Chrollo's greasy thighs

The leader of the Phantom Troupe had long captivated your interest. The aura of his being almost glowed; his presence could be sensed a mile away. People were drawn to him like iron to a magnet the second they saw him and heard his deep voice speak. The mysterious man was a natural-born leader. His bold presence and dominance were not all that drew you to him, however. His looks had a lot to do with it too. His slim yet muscular frame, his unique fashion choices, both caught your attention. However, you found his eyes to be the most fascinating aspect of his appearance. They almost seemed kind despite the fact that he’s a murderous thief lord. They also seemed deeply sad in a way. You always wondered what could be making his eyes so melancholy. They also seemed deeply introspective, as if he were always staring somewhere deep inside himself, contemplating things only he’d ever think about. But what you found the most attractive about him was not his dominating presence and not his handsome appearance; no, what you loved the most about the man Chrollo Lucilfer was something truly unique to him: his smell. 

The man took a shower about once every two years, and the only reason he took one at all was that the rest of the troupe had yelled at him for long enough about it to annoy him. He had no desire for personal hygiene when he could do far more interesting things with his time. He had an odor somewhat similar to that of onions and rotten eggs, with a slight tinge of dried piss. Although most crinkled their nose whenever the mysterious man got near them, you found yourself sniffing for more, sometimes trailing after him just to smell him again. You fantasized every night about Chrollo, imagining him pinning you to the wall, kissing you deeply, hoping his breath was just as pungent as his smell. Oh, how you longed for him. You wanted to do so many things to that man, for him to do so many things to you, oh how you needed to smell him all over-

Your fantasy was abruptly interrupted by the sound of Chrollo’s voice. “Y/n, we’re about to leave. Remember, you’re paired up with me.”

Oh yes! You had forgotten about the upcoming mission. You were going to raid the local Mcdonalds! As you processed the situation, you remembered Chrollo’s orders. You were paired up with him! You’d be working alongside him all night! Lucky you! You’d get to inhale the fumes of his grease all night long as you murdered the poor underpaid teenaged workers and stole all the burgers!!! You found yourself getting turned on just at the thought of being near him all night long, inhaling his scent. Goddamn, how you loved his odor. Lord, you needed to get laid. 

As you and the rest of the troupe began to leave, you found yourself walking near Chrollo. No one else wanted to walk near him; his smell was starting to get atrociously awful since his last shower was approaching two years ago. To those with weak stomachs, his smell would make them vomit. But to you, his scent was heaven. Being so close to him walking out of the phantom troupe base turned you on far more than it should have. You began to throb and felt yourself get wet as you deeply inhaled his rotten scent. Oh, Chrollo. Goddamn. Fuck me already. You began to get closer to him, hoping to smell him even more. You blushed as you “accidentally” leaned into him, taking a deep whiff of him as you did so. 

“Are you alright, Y/n?” The greasy man asked. “You keep brushing into me. Can you stand up straight”

“Oh, yes, sorry, I’m fine C-Chrollo, yeah,” you say, fumbling over your words. “I’m just a little….dizzy, yeah. Can I lean against you for support?”

“Uh-” Chrollo manages to get out before you interrupt him.

“Shh!! Sh. Just hold me. I'm so- ugh. Chrollo. Have you ever noticed how everyone avoids you? Everyone except me? Do you know why? 

“I-” Chrollo stumbles out.

You interrupt. “Of course you do. It’s because to everyone else, you smell like a dumpster full of rotting meat on a scorching summer afternoon in Florida, but to me, Chrollo, your scent, your sexy, sweet, delicious scent drives me wild.”

“Well, Y/n, I’m flattered, honestly. But the reason I don’t shower is precisely why I don’t care about what you or anyone else thinks about the smell. I don’t care about how anyone perceives me. People shower cause it's a trend. Someone is doing it then everyone else is doing it, I want to shower, I want to fit in, I want to do it. You have to think to yourself; WHY do I shower, WHY do I bath? Why do I do it? What am I getting out of it?”

“Oh, you sexy man you’re such a philosopher. You always think so deeply about things when you don’t need to. I know you don’t care about what people think of you, but what I want you to realize in your ignorant bliss of nonchalance is that I CARE CHROLLO. I, out of everyone else in this entire universe, love your odor. Chrollo, your smell is heaven to me. I want to inhale the smell of your entire body. Hold me. Let’s forget this week’s Mcdonald’s mission, boss. Let’s spend this evening doing something far more...intimate, yeah. Are you down?”

Chrollo pauses a moment, taking in your words. “Y/n, I didn’t know you cared this much. I had noticed that you stayed near me despite my smell, unlike the others, but I thought it was just because you’re a mouth breather or something. I had no idea you were this….aroused....by my scent. I suppose our Mcdonald's trip can wait till tomorrow…I just didn’t know anyone would ever have feelings like this for me.”

“Chrollo, my love, let me show you just how strong these feelings are,” you say as you kiss him. His breath is just as rancid as you had hoped for. You moan into his mouth, tasting him, and he tastes delicious, like rotten eggs and garlic. He kisses you awkwardly; it’s obvious he’s never kissed a woman in his life. It makes sense given his disgusting odor. You feel his crotch harden against your thigh, and you take it as your cue to leave with him. You make your way towards the rocks in the abandoned building that is the Phantom Troupe’s base where Chrollo normally sits to read. Meanwhile, the rest of the troupe just stands there. They watched the entire ordeal. They all uniformly agreed to go to Mcdonald’s anyways to order food, not loot it, just to escape the awful scene that was about to go down between Y/n and Chrollo at the base.

You continued making out with Chrollo on the rocks where he reads. You slipped your hands under his big jacket, feeling the muscles along his back and then bringing them back around towards his front; feeling his muscled chest and stomach. Meanwhile, Chrollo managed to maneuver himself on top of you, as he began to take off your shirt. In this position, pinned underneath him, you could smell him better than you’d ever been able to in your whole life. Closer here than you’d ever been, you realized that he smelled stronger of piss than you’d thought. Goddamn, this piss scent was so strong. Chokingly strong. It was so arousing to you; you felt your lower body flush with life and throb, longing for him. Chrollo took off his coat and began grinding his hips against yours as he removed your bra. You gripped his hips, attempting to still them so you could take off his pants. Eventually, both of you were fully naked, Chrollo on top of you, cock hard and leaking as he kissed you up and down your body. As he kisses your collarbones, you examine his dick. It’s thick and long, as you had expected, and it’s also extremely crusty, just like you like it. It looks like the man has never cleaned it in his whole life with how much cheese is on his tip. You want to suck it all off, but you instead decide to run your hands through his greasy hair when he gripped your hands.

“Y/n! Don’t run your fingers through my hair! We can’t waste any of the greases in my hair. I’m going to use it as lube for when I fuck you.”

“Oh-” you gasp. “Chrollo- that’s so romantic! Let me run my fingers through your hair so I can gather said grease and rub it all over your cock”

You run your fingers thoroughly through his jet-black, thick, and incredibly greasy hair. As you dig your fingers through the greasy mass of hair, you notice a few roaches crawl out from under a few especially thick sections of his hair. You resist the urge to grab and eat them and continue running your hands through his hair to gather as much grease as you can. You quickly become overwhelmed by the smell emanating from the greasy mass of hair on his head. As you break up his hair gathering the grease built up over the two years since his last shower, the built-up smell begins to break free. It is the most atrocious thing you’ve ever smelled, even worse than his usual body odor. It smells like a mix of rotten fish and mouse shit. It arouses you so much. You moan pleasurably as you continue to massage your fingers in his hair, resisting the urge to touch yourself with how much the scent aroused you. 

By the time you’re done gathering his grease, you’ve gathered enough so that your palms look like they each have a generous squirt of shampoo on each. You proceed to run your hands all along his cock, making sure it’s nice and slick with his hair oil. He moans, enjoying the sensation of you stroking him. Once he’s fully lubricated, Chrollo doesn’t hesitate in thrusting it inside you, not preparing you with his fingers or anything. You cry out; you’ve never been fucked before due to your strange nature and inability to talk to people normally so the experience is new. You feel so full; you’ve fingered yourself many times, sure, but you’ve never felt anything quite like this. It hurts a lot, but you love it. You grip his back and moan into his ear as he starts thrusting in and out of you. Feeling his body press up against you; being this close to him, closer than you’ve ever been: it’s an exhilarating experience. You can smell him fully now. His scent envelops your nose, arousing you beyond reason. Chrollo grunts and moans pleasurably as he continues to thrust in you. He moves at a quick pace, rather relentless, gripping your shoulders and hair and kissing you all over your face and neck. 

You soon felt yourself approaching your limit, felt that feeling begin to build up in between your legs, uncontrollable lust and desire filled your being as you raked your nails along his back and cried out his name as you came. You heard Chrollo moan as you clenched around his cock. After you had ridden out your orgasm, Chrollo pulled out of you. You whined in protest, but he shushed you, kissing your lips,

“If we keep going, I’ll end up cumming in you and then pregnancy and I can’t have kids if I’m going to be a greasy thief book-reading man” Chrollo exclaims. 

“Ugh fine you sexy bastard, guess I’ll have to suck you off or something” you respond with a voice full of lust, despite the fact that you had already come.

You begin to sit up while Chrollo kneels in front of you, his cock bobbing in your face. Up close like this, you can clearly see how neglected it is. The amount of grime on his dick was unimaginable, and I won’t paint a picture of it with my words because it will make me sick so sorry guys. Despite its disgusting nature, you begin to salivate in anticipation of putting it in your mouth. 

Although you’ve never given head in your life, you’re well-rehearsed since you’ve practiced on many hairbrush handles in your life, you sad, sick woman. You practically swallow him, downing his entire length in one go. Your gag reflex is nonexistent as you suck him as if your life depends on it. Chrollo begins moaning loudly like the rat he is, enjoying your amazing head-giving abilities, bucking his hips into your mouth. He tastes astounding to you. The built-up nastiness on his tip tastes so...incredibly rotten, and it feels so good going down your throat. It doesn’t take long for Chrollo to reach his limit. He shoots his cum down your throat, moaning loudly as his hips stutter. His cum, similar to the rest of him, tastes and smells vile. It has the appearance and taste of rotten milk, and it all goes right down your throat and into your poor stomach. He pulls out of your mouth and you lick your lips, satisfied at last.


End file.
